Rebirth
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: AU A look on the night that Ludwig had almost been sacrificed. On the night that he died and was reborn as a demon.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I don't really know where this is coming from.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"Brother run!" Gilbert exclaimed as he grabbed Ludwig's hand and pulled him. Elizaveta ran ahead of them.

Ludwig followed his brother closely as they ran. He looked behind him and nearly screamed "They're catching us!"

Even the sounds of their sneakers and boots running against the stone floors didn't mask the sound of the guns the men were taking out and cocking.

Almost on instinct Ludwig pushed his brother to the ground. The guns shot out. Dozens of them.

Ludwig froze when he felt the bullets run through his body. The breath left his body slowly as he fell to the floor. Gilbert turned to him his eyes widening.

"Ludwig!" Gilbert screamed reaching towards him.

Elizaveta pulled him back and yelled "there's nothing we can do for him now. Let's go!"

"No! Brother! Brother!" Gilbert screamed in protest trying to get out of her grip. He attempted to pull his arm through her grip. "No! Brother!"

His voice grew dimmer as they continued to run forward. Ludwig could dimly hear his brother calling for him.

"Brother." Ludwig whimpered.

He heard the men curse. Words flew by him. Unimportant words.

"I don't want to die." Ludwig whispered.

He could feel the bullets in his body. More of them then he can count. His body was starting to get cold and it was getting harder for him to keep his eyes open.

"This brat is still alive/" one of the men said. "We can still sacrifice him."

He felt someone grab his arm and drag him to the middle of the room. He could barely make out the ruins and symbols painted onto the floor.

"Hurry up!" another man said. "Before he dies."

Whatever the men were saying, it wasn't important anymore. Acting almost on a whim Ludwig forced himself to reach out and gently touched the ruins.

A hand curled from the shadows, from the ground he realized, and grasped his wrist. It pulled him into the circle and he felt himself falling.

Space. He was falling through space. There was nothing and there was everything. All he could feel was the hand around his wrist.

"_Such a young child." _he heard a voice say. _"They get younger and younger each time."_

"_Such a pity."_

"_Needless slather."_

"_I must wonder, what will a child choose?"_

Eyes. There were eyes in the shadows. Watching him. One by one they vanished. All but one. He could almost feel a smirk as the one that remained watched him.

He stopped. The hand that had dragged him here stopped and he simply floated there. Was this death? Was this limbo?

Ludwig blinked in surprise. There was a copy of him floating there in front of him. Only he had never worn a smirk like that on his face.

"_Welcome child." _his copy murmured in a silky voice.

"Who are you?" Ludwig asked.

"_You."_

"But…how can you be me?"

His copy's smirk widened. _"Perhaps that was a bad choice of words. I am your demon self."_

"My…demon self?"

His copy nodded. _"You were about to be sacrificed to bring a demon into the earthen realm. And you were near death while you yourself activated the spell. That brings you here."_

"And what…and what happens here?" Ludwig asked.

"_That is for you to decide." _his copy said coyly. _"That depends on what you choose."_

"What are my choices?"

The copy held up two hands. _"Your first choice is that you choose death and enter heaven. Be reborn as a different human."_

Ludwig shook his head violently. "I don't want to die!"

The smirk appeared once more. _"Then the second choice. Accept me and become a demon."_

"A…demon?"

The copy nodded. _"Exactly. A demon."_

"How does that work?"

The copy giggled slightly. _"Simple. I eat your soul and takes its place."_

"You eat my soul?"

A nod. _"How else do you wish for me to inhabit your body? I am a demon soul. A human soul and a demon soul cannot inhabit that same body."_

Ludwig didn't say anything.

The copy tilted his head slightly. _"I should warn you though. Should you do this and accept me. You will become a demon and you will live forever. However should you happen to die. The gates of heaven are forever closed to you."_

Ludwig closed his eyes. "I don't care."

The copy leaned forward. _"Say it again."_

"I said I don't care!" Ludwig screamed. "I want to live! I want to live."

"_Do you accept me?"_ the copy demanded.

"Yes! I accept you!" Ludwig yelled.

The copy was in front of him now, centimeters away from him. He reached out and cupped Ludwig's face.

"_Then welcome to your new world." _he said before bringing their lips together. Ludwig felt fire course through his veins. There was a blast of light and slight pain as he felt something in his chest collapse before the coldness started to spread once more.

He slowly came back. He realized that he was once more in that room where he had been shot. The men were screaming although he could barely make out what they were saying.

Hunger tore through him suddenly and he opened his eyes. His entire body felt different. Stronger, leaner, sharper.

His eyes flew on the men watching him. Some wore looks of curiosity while others were indifferent.

The men that had killed him.

Ludwig felt his upper lip curl in a snarl. He felt something reach out from his body and take form.

His shadow, a part of his new soul.

He formed claws that with no hesitation flew towards the men and ripped them to shreds devouring each and every last skin.

The men barely had time to scream.

Ludwig stood on shaky legs, his hunger satisfied for the time being. He slowly made his way across the now blood filled room. His shadow returned to his body smoothly.

He kept his hand on the wall for support as he left the room. He walked up the stairs and pushed on the door that led to the outside.

The fresh air was wonderful. He took in deep breaths as he stood there watching the night sky.

He glanced around the deserted street. Not a single soul in sight. Keeping his hand on the brick wall he continued forward.

His legs however could no longer hold him and he fell to his knees. He leaned against the wall for a moment to gather his strength. He closed his eyes.

"Aw. What a cute little boy." a voice suddenly said.

Ludwig's eyes flew open. There standing in front of him were two boys, teenagers by the look of it. One had black hair with brown eyes; he wore a sword at his side. The other had brown hair and brown eyes with a curl of his hair on the side of his head. Both were looking down at him.

"I heard that he was young, I didn't expect this young." the black haired one said.

The other boy, the boy who had first spoken, kneeled down so that he and Ludwig were eye-to-eye. "What's your name little boy?"

Ludwig turned his head. "Leave me alone."

"It's nice to meet you leave me alone." he said. The other boy shook his head in amusement. "I am Feliciano and this is Kiku."

"Feliciano-kun stop playing around." Kiku said. He turned to Ludwig. "We are demons as well. And since we were the closest ones in the area when you were turned you are now our responsibility."

"Because you see." Feliciano said. "Demons always help other demons. Especially when they are newborns and have no idea how what they are now."

"We knew that you were young." Kiku said. "However we didn't know how young you actually were. We wish to apologize for the circumstances that have brought you to this point."

Ludwig shook his head. "It's not your fault." When he tried to stand Feliciano pushed him back to the ground.

"It's not a good idea to overdo yourself on the first day." Feliciano lectured. "You need to rest and allow your body to get used to its new…well everything."

"We are going to be your brothers from now on." Feliciano said. He paid no attention to Ludwig's protests when he reached over and picked Ludwig up in his arms. "We're going to take care of you and teach you all that you need to know about being a demon."

* * *

><p>"I don't understand." Ludwig said. "Why am I wearing a dress?"<p>

"Because you look so cute in it." Feliciano exclaimed hugging him close. "And it's not really up to you to decide what your demon side chooses to wear."

"But I'm a boy!" Ludwig said. "I shouldn't be wearing dresses?"

"So what that you're a boy?" Feliciano asked as he lifted Ludwig. "When I was a child I wore dresses. Then again that was because everyone thought that I was a girl."

At Ludwig's confused face Feliciano said "I had a very high voice."

"And besides." Kiku added. "That's not the only clothes your demon self can make."

"Yes but the other clothes are just as girly as this." Ludwig said.

"Robes aren't girly." Feliciano protested.

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But why do they have to be like this?"

"Maybe your demon self was a girl." Feliciano attempted to explain. "That or a cross dresser."

"But he looked like me." Ludwig said.

"When you physically see them they take the form of you." Kiku explained. "Before that they can look like anyone or anything."

He hopped out of Feliciano's grip and onto the ground. He looked around the roof that they were standing on trying to determine where in the town they were.

"What are you looking for?" Feliciano asked.

"The hospital." Ludwig said. "I want to see my brother."

"We told you those rules." Feliciano said.

"For the time being you cannot communicate with your human family." Kiku finished.

"I know." Ludwig said. "But I just want to make sure that he is alright. Elizaveta as well." He looked at the other two beseechingly. "I won't talk to them; I just want to see them."

"As long as they don't see you." Kiku said slowly. "I don't see why you can't see them."

Kiku took Ludwig by the hand and led him towards a different building. "The hospital is a few buildings away actually. Remember to stay in the shadows."

Ludwig nodded as they slid down the buildings. His eyes brightened when he saw his brother through the window. He leaned forward to hear what his brother was saying.

"I don't believe what you're telling me father." Gilbert said. Ludwig brightened once more; his father was there as well.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not." Alvar said. "The point will still remain. Ludwig is dead."

"Bullshit!" Gilbert exclaimed. "You said that there was no body, that doesn't mean that he's dead."

"However you have to face the facts." Alvar said. "You told me yourself as well as Elizaveta told me, the two of you saw Ludwig get shot multiple times. There is no surviving wounds like that."

Gilbert shook his head violently. "I don't care! As long as I don't see proof I refuse to believe that he is dead."

Ludwig smiled at his brother's stubbornness. His eyes drank in the sight of his brother, white hair and red eyes.

Someone pulled at his arm. He turned and saw Feliciano.

"We have to go." Feliciano said.

Choosing not to protest Ludwig turned for one more look at his brother before following Feliciano into the shadows.

**I really don't know if this is going to be continued or simply left as a one-shot.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
